Todos los Mortífagos se van al Cielo
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Están muertos, con limitaciones en el Cielo, pero no por eso no tendrán la oportunidad de celebrar Halloween otra vez. Las fiestas Mortífagas vuelven al ataque.


_**No es el oneshot más gracioso, pero espero que al menos les logre sacar una sonrisa.**_

* * *

**TODOS LOS MORTÍFAGOS SE VAN AL CIELO**

**"**

_6 PM, 30 Octubre de 1998._

_"_

No era Legolas jugando a la ronda de la felicidad con otro elfo.

Tampoco era Lady Gaga buscando una nueva forma de drogarse, sin la necesidad de gastar dinero.

Era nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, girando con toda libertad en su impecable cocina, tomado de las manos de su esposa, libre.

Sus cabellos rubios se mecían en el aire como comercial de champú, brillando a la luz de las velas, desde la suntuosa lámpara que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

¡Estaban tan felices! ¿Y cómo no estarlo?

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―exclamó Narcissa, mientras disminuían el ritmo de las vueltas ― No puede ser que ya no tenga que hacer fiestas llenas de masoquismo y personas borrachas, en donde termino siendo toqueteada por la mitad de los Mortífagos.

―No puedo creer que vaya a ser nuestro primer año en pasar un Halloween sin tener que estar sirviendo a personas patéticas ―añadió Lucius, triunfante ―. Pero debo decir, Narcissa, que no te garantizo que no vayas a ser toqueteada esta noche.

Se miraron con picardía.

―Me pregunto, qué estará haciendo Bella ahora que está en el infierno. No es que no la extrañe, pero mi vida es más sencilla sin ella ahora. Sin excentricidades como cocodrilos o el uso del látigo en las fiestas…

―¿De verdad crees que tu hermana está en el infierno?

―Todos deben estarlo, ¿no?

Entonces, miraron al techo, pensando…

…algo totalmente diferente a la realidad.

"

Era completamente inaudito, una burla. Llevaba casi seis meses cuestionándose lo mismo y buscando algún recóndito camino por el cual escapar, lejos, lejos de esos malditos muertos con aureola en la cabeza. Se llevaría a sus inútiles Mortífago con él, si es que esa fuera la solución, pero, ¿por qué tenía que estar sufriendo aquella humillación? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse ir al cielo con su manga de seguidores estúpidos?

Ya había casi superado el hecho de que Potter lo hubiese matado, _casi superado_, pero éste asunto era otra cosa.

Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos rojos, resoplando por la nariz y apretando los puños.

No podía soportar estar con la gente que había matado, entre esas sonrisas cariñosas y voces suaves, sin ni una nota de rencor… Aparte de la tragedia de estar encadenado al Cielo como un simple muggle, sin poder hacer magia. Le habían arrancado la mitad de sí, y eso que estaba acostumbrado a dividirse.

Aún no podía sacarse la amable, dulcey_ homesexualísima _voz de Dumbledore, diciéndole: "Bienvenido, Tom, ya estaba esperando tu pronta llegada. Por cierto, esa túnica te queda muy bien. Aunque yo la ceñiría un poco si fuera tu", con esos horrorosos ojos sonrientes, observándole sobre sus gafas de medialuna.

Sin embargo, lo que le indignaba aún más, era la hiriente declaración de Salazar Slytherin. No era su ídolo, porque él mismo era su propio ídolo, pero de todas formas, había sido humillante: "Creí que eras más inteligente. Me has defraudado. ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió hacer otros veinte Horrocruxes más?" ¡Como si no lo hubiese pensado! Pero no era cosa simple. No iba a perder el tiempo en andar buscando más copas, relicarios y tiaras para hacerlos, ¿no?

El problema existente allí, era que el Cielo, el malditamente brillante, oloroso, esponjoso y todo los "osos", no era su hogar. Un poco más y se aparecían los Osos Cariñosos. ¡El debía estar en el infierno, pudriéndose con sus Mortífagos, ardiendo en el fuego, siendo pinchados por el tridente de Satanás en el trasero!

Jamás había creído en Dios, él sólo creía en "el poder", no en el bien o el mal. Pero si hubiese hecho alguna apuesta con alguien, para ver dónde se iría en el "remoto caso de que muriera", habría contestado "al Infierno" sin más preámbulos.

Pero estaba allí, en medio de las nubes, a punto de colapsar. La actitud de la gente le estresaba. ¿Por qué los Potter le sonreían con tanta cordialidad, como si les hubiese hecho un favor al morirse? Es decir, estaba claro que un favor les había hecho al separarles del cuatro-ojos de su hijo, no obstante, les había matado, ¿no? ¿No contaba su crueldad? ¿Sus siniestros y malévolos planes (mal hechos)?

―¡Por Dios Santo, Bella! ―gritó. En el Cielo se usaba tanto esa palabra que ya no sabía de qué manera despegársela ― ¿Quieres dejar de acercarte tanto a mí?

La bruja estaba sentada a su lado sonriéndole con emoción, viéndole son sus redondos ojos muy abiertos.

―Mi amo, no puedo dejar de admirar su túnica. Pero puede quedar mejor, si me dejara tan sólo ajustarla…

Bufó, por poco echando arcoíris por la nariz. En el Cielo no se expulsaba fuego.

―¿Puedes dejar de hacerme el mismo comentario cada vez que te dirijo la palabra? No deseo escucharte.

―Es que, mi amor… digo mi amo… ―a Bellatrix se le deformó la cara de pronto― Snape ―gruñó con los dientes apretados, posando sus ojos en una nube de más allá ―. Aún tiene el descaro de pasearse por aquí ―le dio un tic en el ojo.

―Yo digo que, a pesar de que fue un desleal, fue mucho más inteligente que nosotros ―comentó Colagusano, apareciendo de la nada. Últimamente hacía muchos comentarios como ese. Al parecer, el Cielo le había hecho más inteligente.

―¿Ahora que estás muerto, sucio cobarde, te atreves a decir eso? ¿Insinúas que fui un _tonto_? ―le espetó Lord Voldemort al mago, poniéndose de pie y demostrando que seguía siendo más alto incluso muerto.

Quirrell, que estaba unos metros más allá, se comía las uñas compulsivamente, mirando la escena con terror. Aún tenía el turbante puesto.

―N-no, mi-mi Lord. Usted… Usted fue muy…

―¡Silencio! ¡No los soporto, a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Y tú! ―señaló a un hombre de barba de chivo, que estaba acurrucado un poco más allá, mirándole con recelo. Era Karkarov ― ¿No te he dicho ya que no quiero ver tu cara, traidor?

―Pero Bellatrix me ha dicho que me quede… Me ha amenazado con empujarme de la nube ―contestó él con voz temblorosa, tratando de hundirse en el nubarrón.

―No quiero que controles a nadie, Bella. Creo que sigo siendo yo quien manda aquí.

Bellatrix sonrió tontamente.

―Claro que usted es el que manda, claro que sí… ―su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer ― ¿Quién te mandó a llamar a ti, Snape?

Severus Snape, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, había caminado hasta ellos muy ufano, como si no hubiera nada mejor que estar allí.

―Sólo paseaba… y pensaba que hoy es treinta de octubre de octubre… ―dejó la frase en el aire y miró a Voldemort. Luego observó a Quirrell e hizo una mueca de burla ― ¿Todavía tienes ese trapo apestoso en la cabeza, Qui-Qui-Quirrell? ―farfulló con sorna.

―Yo-yo-yo…

―Vete de aquí, Snape, si no quieres que Bella te haga la vida imposible durante horas ―repuso Voldemort intentando poner su antiguo tono inapelable. Lamentablemente, en el cielo, nada podía ser suficientemente malo o cruel. Algo les impedía ser totalmente malvados. Por eso, al final, la gente se acostumbraba a ser repugnantemente amable.

―¿Quién ha dicho que temo a esta lunática peluda? ("¿Peluda?¿Dijiste 'peluda'?" rugió Bellatrix, parándose y sacando las garras). Quería solamente informarles que hoy se abre un portal hacia el Infierno por doce horas para los que quieran retirarse de aquí… para todos los que están por primera vez en este lugar, tendrán aquella única oportunidad. Les aviso, dado que han estado tan afligidos…

Lord Voldemort observó a Snape con atención.

―Si no fuera porque no puedo hacer ningún acto vandálico aquí, Snape, probablemente ya estarías siendo triturado por Nagini y sus amigas serpientes. Pero debo reconocer que me agrada la idea. Podría ser una buena oportunidad…

Se colocó los largos dedo de su cetrina mano en la barbilla y reflexionó. Luego, con voz de triunfo, se dirigió a los demás.

―¡Mortífagos! Es hora de que volvamos a nuestro original hogar. Así que, prepárense para el viaje, que iremos hasta allá. Si vamos a estar muertos, entonces debemos ir a donde pertenecemos realmente.

―¡Pero amo! Estamos tan bien acá ―dijo Bellatrix con voz ansiosa ―. No es necesario ir al Infierno…

―¿Estás cuestionando mis palabras, Bella?

―No, claro que no…

―Yo-yo-yo creo que-que no quiero ir al-al infierno-no…

―Cállate, Quirrell.

―Sí-sí…

Bellatrix, por su parte, no pudo soportarlo. Ella se sentía muy bien estando allí, tranquila, junto a la persona que más quería. O espécimen. Lord Voldemort era lo menos parecido a una persona.

―Idiota ―dijo furiosa, intentando golpear a Snape, pero todo lo que logró hacer fue darle una suave caricia en los hombros. Por más que imprimiera fuerza, sus puñetazos pasaban a ser roces de cariño. ¡Y lo que menos quería era hacerle cariño a él!

Eso no se iba a quedar así. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

Voldemort se metió dos dedos a la boca y silbó. Lamentablemente, ya muerto no podía hablar pársel. La única manera de llamar a Nagini, pero era muy efectiva. La serpiente llegó de inmediato.

―¿A qué hora abren ese Portal, Snape? ―preguntó Lord Voldemort con notable anhelo en su voz, extendiendo una mano para acariciar a su cariñosa mascota. A Bellatrix se le desorbitaron los ojos y se le encendieron las mejillas. Despacio comenzó a acercarse al animal.

―En cinco minutos. Es lo que se informó ―hizo una pausa ―. Entonces… que disfruten su viaje.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando Bellatrix comenzó a discutirle. Ésta estaba afirmando muy suavemente, con ambas manos, a Nagini, como si estuviera dándole caricias. Ésta coleaba con desconfianza y siseaba mucho.

―Aún no termino contigo ―le espetó, sacudiendo un poco a la serpiente ―. Quiero que te arrodilles ante mi amo y le pidas perdón por todos tus errores, tus deslealtades, por ser un idiota, un desgraciado, por no bañarte nunca, por creerte mejor que yo y que todos, por…

La lista siguió durante los otros cuatro minutos. Snape estaba tan ofendido, que apenas se le distinguía la cara entre tanta vena hinchada. Nagini parecía querer regurgitar por los bruscos movimientos de la mano de Bellatrix.

―… y, sobre todo, por haber ayudado a un vejete decrépito, fanático de los caramelos de limón…

―¡Hasta que cierras el hocico! Tú no tienes derecho de tratarme así, bruja vendida y exhibicionista…

―¡Oh! Parece que se ha abierto el portal, ¿no? ―dijo Bella, interrumpiéndolo y mirando cincuenta metros más allá donde, entre dos pilares, había aparecido una especie de puerta por donde unas lenguas de fuego intentaban pasar más allá del umbral. Todas las cabezas voltearon hacia allá ― ¿No fue la sangre impura Evans a la que acabo ver pasar hacia allá?

Snape se sobresaltó y miró con urgencia a su alrededor, buscándola.

―¿Se fue al infierno? ―preguntó asustado.

―Estoy segura haber visto unas patas flacas seguidas de una melena roja traspasando la puerta.

―¡Yo voy a rescatarte, Lily, espera! ―gritó, corriendo hacia el portal del infierno, donde había un grupo reducido de gente pasando por allí.

―Buena idea, Bella ―felicitó Voldemort a la bruja, quien se puso como loca al recibir aquél halago.

Sin perder tiempo, marcharon a paso rápido hacia la puerta. Bellatrix iba muy campante, aún con la serpiente

―Tú primero, Colagusano ―indicó Lord Voldemort.

―¿Por qué yo? ―saltó el mago con cara de rata asustada.

―Porque, si no lo haces, cuando estemos al otro lado, te arrancaré los sesos.

Uno por uno atravesaron la puerta, siendo Karkarov quien procediera luego de Colagusano. Bella procuró tropezar para que Voldemort chocara con ella.

No hubo hoyos negros que le tragaran o torbellinos que les hicieran volar por los aires, ni ningún espectáculo sobrenatural, salvo que se quemaron un pocos los pies cuando entraron al ardiente lugar.

Más allá les recibió un hombre vestido con capa roja. No era Satanás, tal como Dios, no se mostraba.

―¿Nombre? ―preguntó a Colagusano con voz gangosa.

―Peter Pettigrew.

El hombre, con cara de aburrido ―evidentemente tenía el peor trabajo del mudo― comenzó a leer la lista.

―Ya, cuando finalicen las veinticuatro horas de Halloween, debe volver al Cielo ―Peter pareció alegrarse.

―¡Pero él es mi súbdito! Debe estar donde yo pertenezco ―bramó Voldemort.

―Señor ―contestó el hombre con voz cansina ―. Según la ficha de Peter Pettegrew, no puede quedarse en el infierno porque no ha violado todos los mandamientos. No ha cometido actos impuros y sí honró a su padre y a su madre.

A Voldemort se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Snape los había engañado con la información.

―¿Y yo? ¿Puedo quedarme?

―¿Nombre?

―Voldemort.

―Nombre real, señor, no el de payaso.

―¡No te atrevas…! ―por un segundo pensó que tenía varita. Aún no se acostumbraba a ello ― Tom Riddle.

―Señor, usted no ha cometido actos impu…

―¡Sht, sht! Ya, bien. Este... Entonces, ¿tengo que volver al Cielo?

―Claro que sí.

Claro, jamás había cometido actos impuros en su vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había tocado a una mujer.

Se sintió _raro_. No _Dumbledore_, pero sí raro. Claro que esas cosas no eran para él…

Bellatrix, por su parte, había honrado a sus padres. Quirrell no había hecho actos impuros y también, al igual que Bellatrix, había honrado a sus padres. Y Karkarov, increíblemente, jamás había matado. Nagini no recibió preguntas, pero sí se alzó en contra de Bellatrix, intentando morderle las manos.

―Quieta, Nagini ―la serpiente obedeció y subió hasta los hombros de su amo para enrollarse como bufanda en su cuello.

―¿Vienen a la celebración de Halloween?

―¿Celebración? ¿Hay una celebración? ―inquirió Bellatrix como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Sí, porque si van a hacerlo, tienen que cooperar en la preparación de la fiesta, que comienza a las doce en punto de la noche.

Hallaron a Snape un poco más allá, sentado en medio de una nube negra. Parecía decepcionado.

―Has cometido un error muy grave, Bellatrix ―farfulló con voz de ultratumba cuando la vio cerca de él ―. Te arrepentirás. Sufrirás por siempre acá en el Infierno ―añadió con ira.

Bellatrix soltó una risa burlona.

―¿Disculpa? Creo que me quedaré en el Cielo para siempre. Así que nos veremos las caras hasta que nos volvamos a extinguir. Y tú también nos engañaste, así que estamos a mano.

La declaración alteró a Snape, pero pudo contenerse lo suficiente para marcharse de allí dignamente, lejos de los demás.

―No participaré de la fiesta ―murmuró para sí, ofendido.

Los demás bajaron las escaleras de nube unos pisos más abajo, donde lo gaseoso se convertía en sólido y lava comenzaba a llenar espacios, tornando el lugar insoportablemente caliente.

En una base de piedra de muchos metros de diámetro, mucha gente encadenada, unos tras otros, estaban acomodando mesas, sillas, ornamentando e implementando el lugar.

Eso, lejos, era más humillante que estar en el cielo. Lord Voldemort jamás en su vida se había visto encadenado para poner cubiertos y copas en las mesas. De hecho, jamás en su vida había armado una mesa para comer y ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba viviendo eso todo por estar muerto, todo por haber decidido marcharse del Cielo. Maldito, maldito Potter. ¡Ah, podía maldecir! Niño desagradable y desgraciado que había desbaratado sus planes gracias a la ayuda de un anciano decrépito, de una sangresucia y un traidor a la sangre, todos unos imbéciles que habían osado rebelarse en su contra.

Estuvieron horas y horas caminando de aquí allá, tropezando, siendo golpeados por látigos e insultados. Sin embargo Bellatrix era la que más disfrutaba de los azotes. Su verdadera personalidad comenzaba a salir a flote.

Cuando parecía que jamás iba a acabarse el martirio, las cadenas desaparecieron y una música muy movida estalló de la nada, llamando súbitamente a cientos y cientos de personas a la pista de baile. Colagusano fue el único que, disimuladamente, comenzó a mover pies y manos al ritmo de la música.

―¡Vámonos de aquí! ―rugió Voldemort. Odiaba la música, odiaba el baile. Sólo quería ver un poco de sufrimiento antes de volver al cielo, ¿era mucho pedir?

Por suerte, el deseo se le cumplió horas más tarde.

Caminaron lejos de la multitud, para hallarse con otra multitud que estaba sentada en una mesa.

―¡Eh! ¿No es el Señor Tenebroso?

Se toparon con Rosier, Dolohov, Gibbon y Wilkes, quienes estaban acompañados por bellas mujeres vestidas de rojo y bebían de enormes cubas llenas de cerveza. Para suerte de ellos, habían violado todas las reglas divinas, así que no podían estar mejor ubicados que en el Infierno.

―¡Únanse a nosotros!

―¡Silencio! Wilkes, cinco sillas, Rosier ve por bebestibles…

―Gibbon, saca a estas perras de aquí ―añadió Bellatrix al ver que una de las diablas comenzaba a mirar a Voldemort con interés.

Y comenzó la celebración. No extrañaron ni un poco la ostentosa Mansión de los Malfoy, porque el lugar era mucho mejor. No faltó el concurso de "quién bebe más en menos tiempo", y dado que ya no estaba Rabastan Lestrange no estaba muerto, no ganó, pero sí lo hizo Quirrell, quien quedó asombradísimo de sí mismo.

Bellatrix se dedicó a perseguir por todos lados a Nagini las pimeras dos horas para tratar deshacerse de ella, y en el camino aprovechó de lanzar a la lava a varias mujeres vestidas de rojo. Luego, agarró a golpes a un hombre que había intentado tocarla. Según ella, el individuo "había intentado". La verdad es que sólo quería golpear a alguien. Extrañó a Narcissa por un breve momento.

Voldemort se divirtió haciendo que los borrachos se torturaran entre ellos a golpes ―extrañaba las varitas, por supuesto, no era lo mismo ver a un hombre retorciéndose en el suelo que siendo molido a patadas ―, viéndolos meter los pies a la lava, azotándose y pinchándose distintas partes del cuerpo con tridentes entre ellos. Eso revivió un gratificante sentimiento de crueldad y deseó matar más que nunca, mas de algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que no podría matar a alguien ya muerto. Maldito Potter, sólo esperaba que su esposa se pusiera obesa y los hijos le salieran siameses, con diez ojos y muchas patas, y se comieran a su propio padre.

Tampoco fue necesaria Narcissa para que los Mortífagos saciaran sus necesidades. Quirrell era el más feliz sentado con tres mujeres alrededor, fumando un habano y más borracho como nunca en su muerte.

―Te-te-tengo tres ca-casas en la tierra

―Vaya, es tartamudo, qué sexy.

Karkarov, por su lado, tenía mala suerte con las mujeres. Se estaba paseando por toda la pista de baile para invitar a alguien a beber algo, pero su barba de chivo espantaba a todas.

Colagusano, en algún momento se había escapado y se había puesto a bailar entre un montón de gente al ritmo de la canción "Homo Face"; alguien se la había dedicado a Dumbledore.

Y, Snape, el pobre de Snape, estaba muerto de borracho sentado en el bar, hablándoles de sus penas de amor a dos mujeres que lo oían muy risueñas.

―¿Pueden creer? ¿Pueden creer que me dejó por ese cuatro-ojos engreído, fanático por las bolas… las bolas de Quidditch?

La fiesta parecía nunca terminar y Voldemort comenzaba a convencerse cada vez más de que le gustaba pertenecer allí. ¿Y si…? Bueno, podía ser una buena idea. Tal vez, después de muerto, también funcionara lo de los pecados, los mandamientos y todas esas cosas.

Miró a Nagini, quien estaba paseándose rápidamente entre las piernas de los bailarines. Tras ella, iba Bellatrix.

Bellatrix.

―¡Bella! ―llamó Voldemort.

―¿Sí, Amo? ―inquirió la aludida demorándose segundos en llegar.

Se aclaró la garganta incómodamente mientras los demás se agarraban a botellazos.

―¿Tú…? ―comenzó a preguntar, pero antes de que llegara a pensar siquiera en cómo formular la pregunta, algo se sacudió a sus pies y se sumergió en un remolino de colores.

Tres segundos más tardes, él y sus Mortífagos estaban tirados en medio de las nubes, en celestiales posiciones. Habían regresado al logar que pertenecían.

―¿Y ahora, se-señor? ¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó Quirrell aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Voldemort se puso de pie con elegancia.

―Aguardar al próximo año… tal vez podamos ir otra vez.

Y si era así, tal vez podría decirle a Bella si…

―¡Binvenido al Cielo otra vez, Tom! ―Dumbledore nuevamente había aparecido de la nada otra vez, mirándoles con sus risueños ojos azules ― No quiero ni imaginarme por qué fuiste desterrado de allá… qué misterio, ¿no? ―se volvió hacia a Colagusano, que tarareaba "Homo Face" ―. Muy buen ritmo, Peter.

Lord Voldemort rodoó los ojos. Tendría que soportar eso por el resto de su muerte. Al menos, de consuelo, le quedaban las celebraciones.

"

Narcissa cocinaba muy alegremente la cena de Halloween. Tendrían una celebración privada con Lucius, los dos solos.

O eso fue hasta que alguien golpeó a la puerta.

―Lucius, deja de peinarte y ven a vigilar la hoya. Ya es hora de que me consigas otro elfo.

Fue hasta la puerta y abrió de ella.

―Hola, Narcissa ―saludaron Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, los Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle, Greyback, Judson, Macnair, Mulciber, Nott, Rookwood, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers y Yaxley con una gran sonrisa cada uno.

―Venimos a la celebración de Halloween de cada año. Y supusimos que harías una gran fiesta, por eso vinimos hoy y no mañana treintaiuno ―dijo su ex cuñado ―. Debemos durar toda la noche, ¿no?

Narcissa se desplomó en el suelo.

El resto de los Mortífagos, o ex Mortífagos, entraron a la casa sin esperar respuesta. ¡La fiesta no podía esperar!

Y tendrían que conformarse con Narcissa y Alecto. O sólo con Narcissa. Alecto podría pasar decentemente por un hombre. O tal vez con un disfraz podrían solucionar el aspecto. De todas maneras, era Halloween y se debían divertir.

"

* * *

_**No olviden dejar sus críticas :D**_


End file.
